


The Problem with Team Names by alphera [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Ensemble - Freeform, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: "We kind of are, aren’t we? His secret ninja-bodyguard team.”





	The Problem with Team Names by alphera [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Problem with Team Names](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/389666) by alphera. 



**Title** : The Problem with Team Names  
 **Author** : alphera  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Xmen First Class  
 **Character** : Ensemble  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Summary** : _“We kind of are, aren’t we? His secret ninja-bodyguard team.”_  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://alphera.livejournal.com/4643.html)  
**Length** 0:02:08  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/The%20Problem%20with%20Team%20Names%20by%20Alphera.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ in 2011


End file.
